Annabelle Becker
by nicesocks
Summary: Annabelle Becker has an... interesting upbringing. When an incident happens and one of her fatherly figures decides to send her to a completely new continent, Annie finds herself accepted and loved. This will be Edward/OC. No Bella. Rated for Language. (Easy on the flames, my first actual story on here.)
1. Chapter 1

Age 7

"Get back here, you little twerp!" A small, brown haired girl zipped through the crowd of hooded figures, laughing merrily as she went. She didn't care about her guardians getting mad at her because hey, she's seven. "I am serious, Annabelle! You're going to get hurt!"

The giant man chasing her stopped and sighed exasperatedly. This little girl has been a handful ever since he and his partner had found her in the streets. They took pity on the poor five year old wearing the tattered clothes and brought her to their home.

Frowning, the man searched through the crowd of people and his eyes narrowed when he saw a flash of brown. "Annabelle Mary Becker!" Annie immediately stopped. She knew that voice, it was-

"Demetri! I was just playing with Felix. I didn't do anything bad and I was on my bestest behavior." She faked innocence and twirled a lock of her chocolate brown hair around her little finger. Demetri Volturi just rolled his eyes. "Come now, Annabelle. Master Aro wishes to speak with you."

Taking her "brother"'s outstretched hand, Annie began walking to the Volturi Castle, Felix pouting behind them. "How can I lose such a brightly dressed girl…"

Age 12

"You're what?" Annie stopped coloring and glanced up at her two brothers. _Did they just...?_

"We are vampires. Surely you noticed we don't eat, don't go outside much, don't sleep-" Felix stopped talking when Annie interrupted him.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think you were vampires. Huh, must've never crossed my mind." Annie just shrugged and continued coloring in her book.

Demetri and Felix were dumbfounded. They just admitted they were bloodsucking creatures with damned souls and she just _shrugs_? "You do not fear us? Or resent us for what we truly are?"

Frowning, Annie smacked her colored pencil down into the book and sat up off her bed. "You guys didn't judge me for being a poor, helpless, worthless five year old, did you? No, you took me in with open arms and gave me a home. I am forever grateful and will probably always will be. Since you accepted me, a stranger, why shouldn't I accept you, my family?" She paused and thought for a second. "I mean, sure. Vampires sound scary and all but you haven't eaten me yet."

Felix just chuckled while Demetri raised an eyebrow. _She sure is passionate._ "Well now that you know of us, Master Aro and the others want to speak with you. Terms and conditions, you could say." Demetri held his arm out and Annie sighed before hooking her own with it. Felix gladly hooked his other arm to her free one and the three made their way down to the throne room.

Demetri cautiously knocked on the wooden door before entering the room. Annie smiled brightly and waved before bounding over to the center. Her brothers took their places at the side and sent reassuring smiles.

"Annie, darling, how are you today?" Aro started gently.

"I'm doing fine. I was told you are all vampires…?" _Always so straight to the point_.

Aro nodded his head before taking a seat in his throne. "Yes, I'm afraid we have some serious and rather insensitive business to attend to." Aro paused before smiling at her. "Since you now officially know of our existence, I believe we should tell you who we are. We are the Volturi. Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, and a few others are part of the Guard. Us Volturi's, well… you could say we're kind of like the rulers of all other vampires. We set the rules and make sure they are obeyed and if there is a break in our law, we punish as we see fit." Annie suppressed a shiver and nodded. "One of our rules is we must never reveal ourselves to the human world. But… you are an exception, somewhat. Unfortunately, we cannot ignore the rule we have made ourselves so we, my brothers and I, have offered you two choices to make."

Marcus stood up and began pacing back and forth. "Choice one: you can agree to become a vampire once you're older or-"

"You can let your lung problem kill you." Caius not so sweetly said.

Annie was shocked. _To become a vampire or to let her stupid lungs kill her? I think it's obvious to which choice I'll choose._ "I choose choice one. I don't really plan on dying anytime soon." Aro giddily laughed and clapped his hands before walking down the steps. Soon, he was face to face with Annie. Tentatively, he reached his hand out and gently grasped hers in it.

_Still blank. Interesting. I'll have to have Esther come in to see what my darling Annie's ability is. How remarkable she appears to be using it even whilst she is a human._

Age 15

"Ha, Jane, take that!" Annie threw her arms up once again as Jane tried using her pain power on her. Black matter in the shape of an arrow appeared and flickered with electricity. Annie had no idea how her power worked or why she had it, but in moments like these, she was grateful. Concentrating, Annie focused and aimed the arrow to hit Jane but Alec, the sweetheart he is, intercepted it. He grit his teeth as he was met with a very violent shock. "Damn you, Annie!" Annie just laughed before running away down the corridor. However, she didn't make it far as her vision pooled with black dots. Feeling suddenly disoriented, Annie stopped running and nearly collapsed into the wall. Gasping for breath, Annie held her hands out as Jane and Alec appeared in front of her with concerned faces. Jane called out for Demetri and in a flash, he was standing in front of Annie, inhaler in his hand.

"What happened?" Annie took a deep breath before using her inhaler. She couldn't keep her breath though and she soon started coughing badly. Still gasping, Annie began crying in pain. It's never hurt this much. What's happening?

"Felix! Call Annie's doctor to come immediately!" Annie faintly heard her brother call. She found she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and decided to just close her eyes.

"Annie? Annabelle?" Forcing her eyes open, Annie winced when she felt tubes up her nose. Looking around her room, she noticed her doctor, Aro, Demetri, and Felix were present. Groaning, she reached a frail hand up to pull the tubes out when her doctor stopped her. "Ah ah ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you. Those tubes are longer than they seem. Just rest, hmm?"

Aro looked deep in thought. "Doctor, what is wrong with Annie?" The doctor sighed before taking a seat by her bed. "I'm afraid her condition has gotten worse. She needs proper medical care and unfortunately, I cannot provide what she needs." Aro nodded but his face gradually brightened.

"Felix, Demetri, watch over her. I have a quick phone call to make." Aro exited the room gracefully, his cloak billowing behind him.

Aro found his personal cellular phone and scrolled through his contacts. _Carlisle Cullen. _"Hello, dear Carlisle. I have a favor to ask of you…"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for reviewing and following already so early into the story! I have a normal chapter and.. well, here it is.

Keep reviewing and favoriting! Thank you~ (Also, I'm still getting used to this site so if something about the formatting seems weird... I'll try my best to fix it...)

Annie's POV

Sitting in the metal chair, I swung my feet back and forth. I was so short, my feet barely touched the floor. For a sixteen year old, being five foot one wasn't really normal. Even in Italy. Sighing, I looked around the busy airport trying to find my two older brothers. They weren't blood brothers (ha) but they sort of adopted me when I was five. They told me they tried looking for my parents but for some reason, the only thing they could find out was that they were German and weren't looking for a missing five year old girl.

"Annabelle, I got your ticket." I looked up from the floor and smiled seeing Demetri. He was the more mature one of my two brothers. He was almost always serious and very concerned with work and all that other boring adult stuff. Felix was more of a fun, let's wing it sort of guy. "It leaves in twenty minutes."

I nodded and took the slip of paper, placing it in between random pages of my passport. Felix appeared a moment later, holding out a gelato. Rolling my eyes, I took it from him and began eating in silence. It was broken, however, when Demetri cleared his throat. "Annie… You know this is for the best, right?" I just swirled the ice cream in my cup with the little plastic spoon and nodded, not saying anything.

Being part of the Volturi family definitely made me an outcast with the rest of the humans. No, they didn't know what they were but they just knew they were different and in their words "freaky". And since I shared the surname, I was automatically a freak. Moving to a new country made me bitter since I would be leaving the only family I knew. "I know but still. I don't know this guy or his coven!"

Felix affectionately ruffled my hair. "Don't worry, Ann. _We _know this guy and I can say we trust him with our precious little gem." Sighing for the millionth time today, I just grabbed my two light suitcases and stood up. "I think I should start boarding now."

Demetri held a poker face but stood up with me. "Right." I started walking off and I had made it to the entrance for boarding but I stopped. Thinking about the past eleven years with my brothers and how they would always care for me, teach me things that the school didn't even know, and playing around I knew I couldn't just leave them hanging. Abandoning my suitcases, I ran towards my brothers and jumped to give Demetri a hug. I didn't even realize until now but I was crying softly. Demetri embraced me back, making sure not to crush me. Felix, wanting a little love, decided to join the hug as well.

"Uh… this is starting to get weird." What, it was! Being in between two stone hard, freezing cold males in the middle of the airport was probably a strange sight. Setting me back on my feet, my brothers smiled gently before pushing me towards the boarding entrance again. "We'll call you everyday if we have to, Annie. We'll miss you."

Giving one last hug, I grabbed my suitcases and began running in the hallway to board the plane. Five minutes until departure! Calling over my shoulder, I waved one last time. "Send my regards to all the others!" What? Don't like my vocabulary? Don't blame me, I've been living with really old vampires. Their language was bound to rub off on me, especially at such a young age.

Once on the plane, I relaxed into my window seat. Looking out the window, I said a goodbye to Italy in my head before closing my eyes.

_Goodbye Volterra. Hello USA._

* * *

"Passengers, this is your pilot speaking. We will be landing in Seattle, Washington in fifteen minutes." The pilot translated his message in English and Italian before cutting off the speaker. Waking up at his voice, I sat up and stretched my arms above my head. I've been on this plane for almost eleven hours and my legs were starting to cramp. Not to mention I was near starving. Airline food just wasn't my thing.

"Please remain seated and buckle your seatbelts. We are preparing for landing." The stewardesses started making their way through the plane, making sure the passengers were obeying the rules.

Ten minutes later, we had landed in Seattle, Washington. I had the assistance of one of the stewardesses to take my carry-on bag out of the little compartment and soon, I was on my way to the baggage claim. Looking for two bright red suitcases I also looked around for either the infamous Carlisle or just a regular chauffeur. I found my bags first though. Quickly picking them up out of the rotator, I began making my way towards the entrance of the airport. Surprisingly, it was kind of busy for 10 pm.

I began scanning the names on all the little cards that people were holding up. Christian. Margarette. William. Harry. Jose.

Ah, Annabelle V. My eyes wandered up from the card to see a blond male who looked no older than 23. He was smiling and looking around, probably for me. Next to him, I saw a smaller brunette woman with a heart shaped face. Instantly, I could tell she was a naturally caring type. Walking forward with my two bags, I decided to study them further. Shocked, I saw their eyes were a golden color instead of the red I kind of expected.

Stepping closer until I was five feet away, I stopped and cleared my throat. The man and woman looked at me and smiles instantly lighted up their faces. "You must be Annabelle. Pleasure to meet you." He held his hand out for me to shake and I took it, suppressing the shiver. His hands were freezing. "Yes, I am. But please, call me Annie." He nodded and gestured to the woman behind him. "This is my wife, Esme. You'll meet the rest of the family later at home. Oh. I almost forgot, silly me. I'm Carlisle Cullen."

I began following the two out of the airport to a nice looking, silver Mercedes. "You own a Mercedes? Wow, it's really pretty. Demetri was more of an Audi fan." Carlisle raised a perfect eyebrow at me. "You like cars, huh?" I shyly nodded, feeling self-conscious suddenly.

He just chuckled at my blush. "It's alright, dear. We have a member of our family who is also a fan of fancy cars. Maybe you two will get along." I just smiled and handed the bags to the kind man before sitting in the backseat of his car. Buckling up, I was pleased to feel the soft leather of the interior. "How long until we get to, uh, God I forgot the name. I am so sorry." Esme, sitting in the front seat just laughed.

"It's alright. We live in a little town called Forks. It's almost always overcast and raining but don't worry. You can travel around wherever you wish." By the time she finished, Carlisle was seated in the driver's seat. "The drive will take about three and a half hours but if you don't mind faster speeds, we could get there quicker." I just nodded before relaxing into my seat. "Felix used to drive almost 150 on the highway when he was feeling lucky."

Esme looked into the rearview mirror and smiled gently. "Can we ask a few questions, dear? You don't have to answer them all if you don't want to." I nodded. I had nothing to hide anyway.

"Shoot."

"How long have you been living with the Volturi?" Ah, I knew this would be one of the first questions asked.

"I've been with them since I was five. Demetri and Felix found me out in the streets and they took pity and brought me to the Volturi Castle. They tell me I awed the three brothers and that was why I was allowed to stay." _That and I have a unique gift. _

Esme got a look of sympathy on her face while Carlisle just frowned. "Why are you moving here with us? Not that I mind, of course. Just curious. My husband never really told us." I felt my eyebrows rise up in surprise. He didn't tell them?

"I have emphysema. I don't smoke and neither does anyone I know so I couldn't have gotten it from that. So the only answer is inheritance. Aro saw my condition was worsening so he thought it would be best to send me to the greatest doctor known to live. Or so I'm told." Carlisle looked shocked that a person as young as me had such a disorder and at the sorta compliment. His frown remained on his face though as he focused on driving. "How old were you when you were diagnosed with this?"

"I was just nine years old. I was running around and had what I call an attack. I couldn't breathe and my chest hurt." I shrugged like it was no big deal. "It slowly progressed as I got older but now it's more controllable. I have an inhaler and a pill I should take twice a day, everyday." Carlisle nodded and after that, conversation seemed to die down.

An hour later, gathering my courage, I quietly asked, "Can I ask a few of my own questions? Aro talked about you but in vague detail."

Esme nodded enthusiastically. "Of course!"

"Why are your eyes gold? Everyone in Volterra had red eyes and it's my first time seeing different." Carlisle smiled and briefly glanced in the rearview.

"We don't drink human blood. We survive off animals." My eyebrows shot up to just about my hairline. Vegetarian vamps? "It's definitely not as tasty but… it makes us feel better about what we are." I just nodded. "How many more members are in your coven?"

Esme got a motherly look in her eyes and answered. "We have five more. Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Edward. They're all very nice and excited for you to arrive. Especially Alice although she won't tell us why."

The names were all pretty and I felt my eagerness rise as I thought of meeting the five new vegetarian vampires. "I think those are all my questions, honestly."

Esme and Carlisle laughed softly before the silence came back, this time not as awkward. For the remaining hour and a half, we all quietly chit chatted about our lives and things such as favorite foods and such. Well, I guess I was really the only one talking about favorite foods since they don't eat.

* * *

"Here we are." Waking up from my little nap, I looked out my window to see nothing but trees. It was almost 1 am now and I was dead tired from both the flight and the drive. Wanting to just sleep, I trudged my way out of the car and waited patiently for Esme and Carlisle. I grabbed my carry on and followed them into the car, yawning multiple times.

"Oh, dear, you're really tired. You can meet the rest of the family tomorrow after you're well rested." I nodded and stifled another yawn.

I followed Esme into the guest room, placing my bags on a random spot on the floor. Without even taking my shoes off, I climbed into bed and snuggled into the nice smelling comforter.


	3. Chapter 3

OMG people have reviewed and you all made me so happy! Thank youuuuuu

Anyway, I forgot in my last chapters to say my disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any characters besides my own.

(Sorry for this being really late, btw)

Now that that's out of the way, let's continue!

* * *

I wish I could say I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and what not but that is definitely not how I woke. I woke to the sound of thunder and so much rain, I thought we were gonna flood. Man, how much I already missed Italy.

Deciding not to laze around anymore, I got up and searched for my suitcase. Thankfully, no one tried touching it because it was still stacked on the floor by the door. Opening up the two bags after placing it on my bed, I began ruffling through and tried finding good clothes. Finally settling on just jeans and a nice looking button down, I made my way to the bathroom in my room. _Wow, what a fancy guest room._

Inside the bathroom was almost better than my real room. The mirror was almost as big as the wall, the sinks were pure porcelain, the countertops looked so clean and shiny, I was jealous that I wasn't as pretty as the granite. Inside the shower, I noticed one of those "rain" shower heads and a few bottles of brand new soap and shampoo. _They really prepared for me, huh? _

After a quick shower, I changed and looked at my reflection to make sure I didn't look like a slob. Of course, compared to a vampire I looked like a rodent but oh well. I'll just have to make do. I opened my door and tiptoed down the stairs before stopping myself. They don't sleep so it's not like I would be waking anyone up and besides; they could probably hear me a mile away.

At the bottom of the staircase, I was shocked to see the massive living room. There was one wall that was purely window and it looked really open and bright, unlike the Volturi Castle. I was startled out of my admiring when I heard Esme's familiar voice, "Hello, dear."

Gasping, I looked to my right and saw seven people standing and looking like statues. "Hello, Esme." I smiled.

Carlisle, standing in the middle of the half circle, held his hands out in a welcoming gesture. "This is the rest of the Cullen family." I nodded and stared at each one individually. They were all perfect looking, like a Michelangelo statue.

The first one was another blond male. Back in Volterra, it was rare to see a blonde vampire besides Jane. The guy nodded his head and I couldn't help but notice he looked a little uncomfortable. I instantly felt bad. These vampires are stuck with a human to take care of. And not just a human, a human who has difficulties doing the one basic human thing- breathing. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he lightly shook his head as if clearing his thoughts. "My name is Jasper." His introduction was short but sweet and I nodded and smiled at him.

The pixie girl was very interesting to look at. Her hair was short and black. She was almost as short as I was except I was taller by a couple inches. She had a bright, knowing smile that I couldn't help but smile back at. "My name is Alice and we are going to be best friends!" She squealed a little before embracing me in a hug. Kind of uncomfortable with strange vampires hugging me, I just awkwardly chuckled and pat her back. She took that as a sign and went back to her spot next to the blond one- Jasper.

The next vampire was, you guessed it, another blonde. Except this one looked really cold and mean. Her hair was platinum blonde and gloriously long. Her golden eyes were narrowed and one perfect golden eyebrow was raised in mockery or disgust, I wasn't sure. "I'm Rosalie." Hmm… even shorter than Jasper. I smiled at her anyway and waved sweetly. She just huffed and looked away.

The giant man next to her laughed loudly, so loudly that I think the house shook. He actually held his hand out to shake and I took it. "Name's Emmett. Double m, double t." Slightly confused, I just nodded and shook his hand. I don't know if he knew or not but his grip was really tight. Wincing, I tried releasing but he just kept shaking his hand. The next vampire put his hand on his shoulder and that made 'Emmett' release.

My breath was knocked out of me as I looked at the next man. His hair was a gorgeous copper-brown color and his jaw was amazingly sharp. I couldn't help but notice his confused and slightly disappointed look though. His gaze was almost as sharp as his jaw and he looked as if he were inspecting me. "Edward." He nodded at me once before looking away. Suddenly turned off by his rudeness, I crossed my arms over my chest. "Annie."

After a minute of awkward silence, Carlisle stepped forward. "Right." Clapping his hands once, he gestured towards the kind Esme. "Esme wants to make you breakfast, if that's alright?"

I eagerly nodded and it was at that moment my stomach decided to make that ugly dying whale sound. _Oh, dear God._ Blushing, I hurried my way to the kitchen, pushing past an amused Carlisle and Edward. Rosalie snickered but continued with her business, making her way to some door. "What would you like, dear?" Shaken out of my self-loathing, I turned to stare at the motherly vampire. Thinking for a moment, I decided on a universal classic. "Eggs is okay, right?"

She simply nodded her head before hustling to the fridge and practically flying around the kitchen, searching through the many cupboards. Thinking back to the introductions of the newer vampires, I frowned. "I'm not bothering you guys, am I? By being here, I mean." I shuffled awkwardly on my feet, waiting for a response. Esme seemed appalled at my idea and gasped. "Dear, no! It's exciting to have someone new in the family! We've all been curious as to who the mysterious human that lived with the Volturi was like."

I nodded and took a seat at the probably unused dining table. "Can I ask you another question?" I hummed a yes and she started again. "Why can you speak English so well? Do you not speak Italian? Do you speak German?"

I smiled at Esme's thoughtful question. "Well, when I was five, Demetri taught me how to speak Italian while also trying to sharpen my German skills. He didn't teach me any English until I was about 14, though. I'm told I sometimes mash all three languages together when I'm really passionate about something." I chuckled at the end. I remember a fight I had with Jane and how I yelled at her in Italian before changing into German.

"Well, you must have had a great teacher. Your accent isn't even that noticeable. Dear, if you're bored you can leave the kitchen. Go exploring around the house." A blur of black appeared and my heart skipped a beat when I saw Alice. She appeared out of nowhere! "I'll take you on a tour!"

She hooked her arm through mine and pulled me out of my chair. Speeding towards the staircase, she waved at a stoic Jasper. "Upstairs is where all our bedrooms are." She stopped at the first one and knocked lightly. Rosalie opened the door and nearly shut it when she saw my face. "This is, obviously, Rose's room." I took a quick peek inside and saw it was a pretty lilac color. There was a white bed and a few- "Are those car magazines?" Rosalie looked behind her shoulder before turning back and nodding. "Yeah. I like fixing and collecting cars."

I grinned and started asking questions. "Do you have a car? Did you fix Carlisle's Mercedes because I don't think it was made to go that fast." I inwardly celebrated at the small smile she had on her face. "Yeah, I enhanced the engine a little." Alice rolled her eyes impatiently and began pulling me down the hall when Rosalie stopped us. "Maybe, if you'd like, I can show you my car later. If you're up to it, at least."

I nodded and smiled. "That would be great." Waving goodbye, Alice pulled me to the next door. Knocking again, Emmett opened the door. "Hey, Bugger." Alice hissed at him and quickly pulled me away. I didn't even get to wave at him!

The next door she told me was a bathroom and after that was no other room. The rest were on the other side of the hallway. "This is my room." She opened the door as if she were opening the door to Narnia and ushered me inside. "I have a walk-in closet so if you ever need to borrow clothes, you can always come in here. Over there is my vanity, my bed, and a very small bookcase." I took more interest in the bookcase than anything else but I didn't stop Alice from excitedly blabbering on about fashion.

Soon, we were leaving Alice's room and continuing the tour. "As you know, this is your room. And this one is Edward's." I internally groaned. Great. My roomie was a jerk and a fashion freak. Before Alice could knock, the door was yanked open. "Alice-"

Edward stopped and stared at me then looked down to see Alice's arm still hooked with mine. He looked confused again but that quickly turned to hatred. "Alice, what are you doing?" That started a quick conversation, too quick for my mortal ears. The whole time, my eyes were focused on Alice's face and I watched as it morphed from anger, to shock, to fascination. "You can't? Really? Not even mine?" Edward shook his head before turning his gaze to me. "Esme wants you downstairs. Your breakfast is ready." And with that, he shut his door in our faces. Alice huffed before making her way downstairs by herself. Staring at the closed door, my head cocked to the side, I whispered a small, "Goodbye, Edward."

After enjoying my breakfast, Alice insisted on taking me shopping. However, Carlisle vetoed her. "Let the girl rest, Alice. She just got here and I'm sure she has some unpacking to do." Alice pouted before she seemed lost. Just as quickly, she turned to face me and kissed my cheek. Shocked, I stumbled back into a stony body and looked up to see Rosalie. She looked amused but still a little irritated. "Come on, Alice. Let's go. Let's leave Allie-"

"Annie."

"-to her unpacking." Rosalie grabbed her car keys and left with Alice who smiled apologetically at me before waving. Turning around, Carlisle just smiled at me and gestured for me to go upstairs. I did and quickly escaped to my room. Once inside, I searched around for my phone. Not finding it in any of my bags, I decided it was probably somewhere in the car. Not wanting to bother Carlisle or Esme again, I exited my room and made my way down to Emmett's. Knocking on the door, he opened it almost a second later.

"Yes?" He smiled goofily at me. Biting my lip, I shuffled on my feet. "Can I borrow your phone? I need to call my brothers."

He nodded and opened his door wider and let me in. He looked around and came back with a silver flip phone. I took it and thanked him before making my way back into my room. Opening the phone, I dialed the Italian number. Three rings later, Demetri's gruff voice responded. "Hello?"

I grinned hearing my brother's voice. "Demetri!"

"Annie? How are you? Did you make it safely?" I rolled my eyes.

"No. They ate me before I got here and this is the ghost you're speaking to. Of course I made it here safely!" Demetri sighed frustrated.

"Whatever. They fed you, right?" I giggled. When I was first with them, they had forgotten that humans needed to eat and drink water on a regular basis. "Yeah, they did. And for a few vegetarian vampires, it wasn't bad. It was really good, actually. Better than Alec's cooking."

Before Demetri replied, I heard what sounded like a scuffle and what I assumed was a fight over the phone. A moment later, Felix's voice laughed in victory. "Hey, Banannie."

"Hey Felix. What did you do, beat Demetri to death?" I smirked at the thought.

Felix snorted. "I wish. He's been so annoying without you here. '_I wonder how Annie's doing. I wonder if she's safe. I wonder why she didn't call us. I wonder if they fed her. I wonder-_'"

"Stop!" I heard Demetri growl but I just rolled my eyes, used to their childlike behavior.

"Well, if you two _ladies _are done arguing, I would like to tell you-" I jumped from my bed when I heard my door forcefully open. Glaring at the intruder, I pulled the phone away from my ear and pressed it into my shoulder. "Excuse me, I'm on the phone."

Edward just rolled his eyes before leaning on my doorway. He didn't move, even after a minute of me staring at him with an expected look. Sighing, I was tempted to use my shielding ability but knew I shouldn't expose my "inner freak" just yet. "Look, guys, I have to go. Edward here wants to speak with me." Demetri and Felix both yelled their goodbyes before hanging up.

Turning to look at the gorgeous vampire, I raised an eyebrow and opened my mouth to ask just why he barged in here when he spoke two words that made my world stop spinning.

"Get out."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my plot and my characters.

Oh my gosh you guys are making my heart warm with all your reviews *teary eyes*. Seriously, thanks to all of you who make my day! Confetti for you all! (And to all my readers, of course)

Here's the third chapter! (Ha sorry for my irregular updating schedule. Some days I feel like writing, some days I don't... Don't get mad at me haha)

"Edward, I am disappointed in you." Esme continued scolding her eldest son, hands on her hips while he sat slumped on the couch. Just fifteen minutes ago, he had told Annie to 'get out'. Esme just would not accept such barbaric behavior.

"Esme, for the hundredth time, I just wanted her to get out so I could finish stocking her bathroom with all her human needs." Edward just sighed when his motherly figure glared.

"You could've been nicer about it, mister!" Edward just rolled his eyes but sat bolt upright when he heard a creak on the stairs.

Annie was wringing her hands together, looking unsure of herself. "Uh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She stood at the top step, looking down at the two Cullens. Esme immediately started shaking her head. "Of course not, dearie! I was just telling Edward how wrong he was to be rude to you. In fact, he has something to tell you!"

Edward stared, mortified, at his 'mother'. She gave him a stern look and thought towards him, _Apologize, young man. You may be older than me but I _am _still your mother._

Edward sighed internally and turned to look at the girl and for the first time… he got a really good look at her. Her hair fell down her back in beautiful, brown waves. It framed her face pretty well, even if it was majorly frizzy and unkempt. Her face looked soft and her eyes looked forgiving. If Edward still breathed, he knew his breath would have stopped. For the first time, Edward was looking at the human girl in a new light. But that image was shattered when he remembered- "Yeah, sorry."

Briskly pushing off her attempts at speaking, he made his way toward the backyard and quickly burst through the door. Racing off into the woods, the two females stayed behind very confused in the living room. "Uh… okay." The silence now awkward, Annie started back up the stairs.

Shaking her head, she just pushed her way into her room, shutting the door softly. _This family is weird._

* * *

"We're back!" Annie heard the front door open and close. Grinning, Annie just continued washing her face in the bathroom. For a bunch of vampires, you would think they wanted solid walls. Instead, she was surprised to find they were pretty thin. "Esme, where's Edward?" Rosalie asked. Annie rolled her eyes. Earlier, he was such a drama queen. It wasn't even funny.

(Flashback)

"_Get out." Edward practically growled out._

"_W-what?" I asked in disbelief. I just got here! I had no where to go! They… they can't just kick me out! I'm only a wimpy, human teenager! "You can't be serious! I can't just leave, are you insane? Aro specifically asked me to be under your care!" I may have sounded brave but I knew my voice broke somewhere in the end. My heart kicked up and started racing in my chest in fear._

_Edward just raised one perfect eyebrow. "Why are you overreacting? I just need to finish putting these in the bathroom." He lifted up a pile of towels, soaps, and hair products._

_Exhaling in frustration, I reached over onto the nightstand since it was closest and grabbed my bottle of pills. Without thinking it completely through, I threw it at him. The bottle shattered on impact and all my little white pills went flying everywhere. "Don't tell me to just get out like that! You gave me a heartattack!" _

_Meanwhile during her rant, Edward just stared in shock at her. This little human was actually trying to inflict pain- well, at least expressing she wanted to- by throwing her very important medication at him? It left Edward speechless that the human had the guts to do something as crazy as that. _

"_What is going on here?" Edward looked behind him to see Esme standing with an 'explain-before-I-kick-you-into-the-next-century' look on her heart shaped face. Edward sighed but told her briefly all that happened and that was when Esme ordered him downstairs after apologizing profusely to Annie._

(End Flashback)

"Edward went for a run, Rose," Esme answered. Annie, now done washing her face, collapsed on her bed. It was almost five o'clock and she was already feeling tired. Rustling her hair, she sat up and looked around. Her books were all at her home in Volterra, in their own mini-library courtesy of Marcus. Feeling depressed at the thought of home, Annie stood up and began pacing around her room when she stepped on something hard.

Looking down, Annie sighed for the millionth time when she saw her pills. She had cracked the pill she was standing on but bent down to pick it up anyway. She had no where to put them since the orange bottle broke so for now, she just put them on top of the white desk the Cullens had placed in her room.

A knock on the door jolted her from her thoughts. "Yes?" Emmett's face peeked through and he was grinning wildly.

"I heard what happened earlier. I was gonna come and help but-," he took a glance at her bottleless pills, "-I see you didn't need it." He snickered but was suddenly roughly pushed out of the way by the tiny vampire.

"Annie! I am so sorry! I don't know what has gotten into Edward! He's usually such a gentleman, it's strange seeing him act like this." Alice's thoughts drifted off and the three were bathed in silence. She suddenly jumped up before reaching her hand out to the human. "Esme wants you downstairs to see what you want for dinner."

Annie nodded and hesitatingly grasped Alice's hand. Together, the two girls made it downstairs with a still chuckling Emmett on their heels.

* * *

Placing her dishes in the sink, Annie yawned. She turned around to get a bottle of water from the refrigerator when she bumped into something. "Ow!" Rubbing her forehead, she looked up and saw- "Oh, hi, Edward. Gonna tell me to get out of the kitchen too?" He rolled his eyes before placing his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her out of his way.

Annie rolled her eyes at his attitude but her eyes narrowed when she saw what he was doing. "Hey, hey, hey. I can do my own dishes, thank you." Annie tried pushing him away from the sink but it was as useful as pushing a brick wall.

"You're a guest, you can relax with my siblings in the living room. They're gonna watch a movie." Edward just glanced over his shoulder when he didn't hear her leave and was stunned to see her full on glaring at him. "What?"

At his 'innocence', Annie's glare narrowed even more. "I said, I can do my own dishes." She reached into the sink and grabbed the sponge before placing soap all over it. Turning the sink on, she began washing her plate.

Edward's own eyes narrowed and he snatched the soap from her hands. He began washing the glass, trying very hard not to break the delicate china. "Hey!" Annie tried grabbing it back but he just held it up and out of her reach. "Give it back!" Edward ignored her and continued scrubbing even though the glass was clean enough to rinse.

Huffing, Annie grabbed the extendable faucet and turned it towards Edward. He jumped when the water hit his body. "Hey! What are you doing?" He looked at the girl and saw she was pouting like a child. Finding it funny, he pointed this out. "You look like a child when your face is like that."

Shocked, she turned the water and sprayed his face. Aghast, Edward stopped moving and just stared at her. Since he was unmoving like a statue, Annie reached towards him and yanked the sponge out of his cold hands. She turned back to the sink, finished washing the plate, and placed it in the drying rack. As she began making her way to the living room, she stopped at the entrance to the kitchen. "I am not a child, _grandpa_." She 'hmph'ed before turning her back and exited the dining area.

Edward just watched astounded before feeling a small smile lift its way onto his face.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey-o! Here's Chapter 4 (not including the prologue) Please continue my boring (and short?) chapters.

As usual, thank you for favoriting, reviewing, and reading! I really appreciate it : (you guys make me so happy reading your reviews)

Disclaimer: I only own plot and Annie (and any other unrecognizable character).

* * *

After several days, Annie was getting absolutely bored with herself. Sure the Cullen house was amazing but… seriously, being inside all day was making her anxious to do something. Even in Italy she had her brothers to entertain her. Here, she had nothing. Except, of course, the fun hobby of irritating Edward. He seemed to get mad at every little thing Annie did so she made sure to exaggerate everything.

She also found out that he does not like to be called Eddie. The first time she called him that adorable nickname, he had glared and stormed out of the room. Annie merely scoffed before going back up the stairs and locking herself in her room. That vampire was seriously too moody.

"Annie? Are you ready for dinner?" Alice's voice rung through the wooden door. Annie sighed before getting up, grabbing a hoodie on her way. She joined Alice in the hallway and together, they made their way to the stairs. Unfortunately, Annie was fighting to put her sweatshirt on and managed to bump into a wall.

She frowned when she heard snickering coming from behind her. Glaring, she yanked the hoodie down her body and turned to see-

"Eddie." He raised an eyebrow before smirking at the young human girl. He pointed at her chest and stifled another snicker.

"Your sweatshirt is on backwards." Mortified, Annie glanced down and sure enough, the hood was right underneath her chin. Blushing, she desperately tried fixing it but Alice began dragging her away down the stairs.

* * *

After taking her last dosage of medication for the day, Annie decided to explore the house more. Believe it or not, there were still some room she hadn't seen yet. For example, the music room. Before she could make it out of the dining room, however, Carlisle stopped her. "How are you liking your stay so far?" Annie looked up at him and smiled before politely answering.

"It's going great. You all are so nice even if some of you are a little moody." She raised her voice slightly at the end, making sure a certain vampire heard her nice and clear. Carlisle smiled in amusement before dismissing himself to his study.

Walking back up the stairs, Annie stopped in front of the door to her room. She was seriously bored out of her mind but Annie felt suddenly curious when she glanced over to the door next to mine. Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, Annie pushed it open and gasped. It was a music room. Squealing, she raced towards the piano and traced her fingers over the ivory keys. Smiling, she sat on the bench and was about to play a note when-

"What are you doing here?" Edward's voice rang through the vast room. He stepped in and gently shut the door behind him.

Annie turned around on the bench and smiled sheepishly. "Uh, exploring?" He raised an eyebrow before making his way to the sleek black piano. He gingerly sat on the spot next to me and placed his hands on the keys. Without another word from either of us, he began playing a pretty song. He didn't even need sheet music but Annie remembered that this man was a vampire and he had 24 hours, 365 days a year to do whatever he wanted.

Looking at him closely, she realized how… handsome he really was. Yes, vampires were naturally attractive but she felt like there was something special about Edward Cullen. His hair, for one, was a peculiar color and his facial shape was just amazing. Her eyes traveled down until they stopped on his smooth neck and she watched his shirt move a little to expose some of his collarbone. Annie jerked her eyes away embarrassed and they rested on his arms. Even from just playing the piano softly, she could see his muscles flex and suddenly she felt really warm.

Clearing her throat, Annie shifted my attention to his hands and nearly groaned out loud. Even his _hands _were beautiful! She waited patiently for him to finish the song and when he did, she clapped for him. He seemed almost surprised as if he just remembered that she was actually there. _Gee, thanks, Eddie._

"That was nice. What was it?" She asked, politely.

He smiled gently and answered, "I composed that song myself." Annie gasped and leaned forward.

"Really?! I wish I was good enough to compose things." She pouted and slouched but nearly jumped out of her seat when she felt him place her hands on the piano. He gestured to start playing so she shakily played a few notes.

Annie started playing a song but stopped when she couldn't take his staring anymore. "Why don't you play the violin? Since I doubt you don't know how."

He smirked but got up nonetheless. "You start first." He smirked again but began playing a soft note before he got really fast. He was practically shredding the violin, playing Vittorio Monti's _Csardas_. It was a fast paced song and he smirked at the human girl as if she wasn't good enough play along with him.

Feeling competitive, Annie placed her hands on the keys and started playing with him. Annie knew this song like the back of her hand; it was one of Demetri's favorites.

They were both too into the song to notice that the rest of the Cullens had slowly filed into the room, watching the two play but they certainly made themselves known when they began clapping and in Emmett's case, whistling really loudly.

Annie was a shy creature so she just awkwardly bowed and tried pushing through the family and locked herself in her room. Exhaling, she slid against my door but smiled.

_We played beautifully together. _

* * *

"Annie? May we have a word?" Carlisle knocked on her door the next day and she rolled out of bed. Literally.

Groaning from the floor, Annie tried ignoring Emmett's loud booming laughter and straightened herself up. She forced a hand through her long hair and instantly regretted it. She couldn't even push my fingers halfway through before they got stuck. After a few minutes of hastily throwing proper day clothes on, she met Carlisle outside and they headed to the dining room together.

"It's nothing too serious; just something we hope you could consider." His words didn't ease her worrying but she nodded anyway.

Once seated in her chair with a plate of eggs, she looked up at the whole family questioningly. She took a bite of her breakfast and chewed merrily.

"We think you should attend school with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. So that we don't have to think of a cover story as to why we have a child at home." Annie choked on her eggs and furiously tried gulping some orange juice down but it didn't work. More like make it worse.

Alice raised her hand as if to pound her back when Edward, who was seated closest to the human, grasped her arm back. "You'll break her if you do that." Edward's eyes narrowed a little but he released his sister's arm and sat back in his chair.

After being handed a million napkins and slightly panicked words from Esme, Annie was finally okay enough to breathe normally. Well, at least as normally as she could. "School? You want me to… school?" She gasped.

Carlisle nodded and gestured to the "teenagers". "They could help you get settled in and you can learn what the American school system is like." He smiled at her and stood up from his chair. Clapping his hands, he nodded. "Right. Well, I'm sure they can-"

Alice interrupted him and raised her hand as if she were in school already. "Actually, Carlisle, we can't. Jasper and I have to drive to Oregon for a hunting trip we had planned," said blonde vampire looked a little surprised by their sudden hunting trip, "and Rose and Em were going to the BMW dealership up in Vancouver." She peered at him innocently before her eyes turned mischievous. "Of course, Edward is available."

Edward glared at his sister but felt relieved inside. If all four of them helped Annie get registered at school, he was sure disaster would ensue. However, maybe it wasn't a brilliant idea to be all alone with the human for a whole day…

Carlisle nodded and began walking briskly away. "Great! Edward, why don't you show her around while you're at it? I'm honestly surprised Annie hasn't been exploring outside yet."

Annie smiled cheekily at the doctor vampire. "I wasn't really allowed to be outside while I was in Volterra. All my family were vampires which meant they couldn't be outside in the sun so I just stayed in with them. I wonder how I'm not as pale as them sometimes…," she mumbled the last part to herself before shaking her head.

* * *

After parting ways with the rest of the Cullens, Annie and Edward made their way to the garage. Annie whistled lowly when she saw all the glamorous cars. No doubt Rosalie fixed them all up.

"You like cars?" Edward asked, looking for certain keys on the key hook. Annie nodded enthusiastically.

"Felix promised to buy me a Jaguar XF when I was of age. But that's for another two years in Italy. How old do you have to be to drive here?" Annie looked up from the gorgeously red Aston Martin Vanquish.

"You have to be at least 16. Hey, you're 16, right?" Annie's eyes widened in excitement and she nodded her head like a bobblehead.

"I am! Oh my gosh, that means I can drive!" _Maybe I can take one of these cars for a spin…_

Edward finally found the keys he was looking for and pressed a button. A Volvo C30's lights flashed meaning the car was unlocked. Annie looked around the garage and noticed at least three of the cars were Volvo. "You like Volvo, huh? I prefer German engineered cars but hey, whatever floats your boat."

Once they were inside the sleek car, Annie graciously skimmed the interior with her fingertips. She was thinking about the beautiful car when she realized they still weren't moving. "Let's go, Eddie!" She giggled at her own excitement. He raised an eyebrow and his eyes scanned her frame. Flushed, Annie looked down to see she looked fine-well at least in her own eyes. "Wha-"

Edward reached over her body and leaned in close to her ear. "For someone who is a car enthusiast, you don't know the first rule of car safety." With a click, he leaned back into his own seat and started the car. Blinking, Annie looked down and saw she was safely buckled in. _Oh…_

Once they were ready, Edward pulled out of the garage and down the driveway. He looked at Annie from the corner of his eye and slightly smirked. "Hold on tight. I like driving fast."

And with that, he sped off, tires squealing on the asphalt.

* * *

A/N: I promise, once Annie starts school the story will have more plot. I apologize if something is wrong with the format... but I'm updating this from a different computer than I'm used to...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yeah, I know last chapter was weird because it wasn't first person… but oh well this one will be.

Also, there may be some dirty jokes in here (and innuendo. Who can resist innuendo) There's also some Italian in here but I don't know any Italian so I used Google translate… Please don't blame me if it's incorrect. Haha here is a rare double update! Enjoy it while you can~

* * *

I had my face pressed against the window, staring excitedly at all the American things. Even though we were in a boring town, it was still exciting to me since it was my first time out of Europe. I heard Edward chuckling but decided to ignore him since he was a rather bipolar vampire. One moment, he's snapping at me for being childish, the next he's being all joking.

"Here we are, Forks High," Edward pulled into an almost empty parking lot that was in front of the school.

"Where is everyone? Don't they need to register?" Edward glanced at me before diving into his explanation. As he was talking, we both got out of the car and started heading towards the main building.

"They're all registered. Technically, you can't attend school if you're not registered by a certain date… but we're the Cullens so we have some influence on the town." Huh. Are they like the Volturi?

I must've had a thoughtful expression since Edward blurted out, "Why can't I read your mind?" I was a little surprised at that. He reads minds? Is he the reason why I kept feeling like my brain was being poked?

Clearing my throat, I nodded a thank you to him for opening the front door for me. Glancing away uncomfortably, I waited for him to lead me to the office. "Well, maybe you're just broken."

He frowned but didn't question me further. He lead me through locker-filled hallways until we made it to the front office. He pushed the door open and greeted the secretary. "Hello, Miriam. We're here for registration. I know it's late but… she's from Italy and she wasn't here during the registration period." Miriam had a dreamy expression and I suddenly felt irked. Who does she think she is, fantasizing about a high school student.

After that thought, I felt stupid. He was no doubt at least sixty years older than her. Why was I getting so defensive. As if punishing myself, I hung my head in shame for such thoughts. He's a vampire; of course he'll get suggestive looks from the entire female (and some male) population.

"Oh, anything for the Cullen family. Your father does so much for us." She stood from her swively chair and made her way around the desk. She went somewhere in the back and came back to us a couple minutes later, holding a pile of papers. "Here, darling, you'll just have to fill out these forms and have your, err, guardian sign them." I nodded and sat down at the desk that was in the corner of the room.

Edward took a seat across from me and handed me a pen. "Thanks, Eddie." He rolled his eyes but sank back into his chair and looked at the ceiling.

It took me about ten minutes to answer the first form completely and I groaned when I saw there were at least five more. Edward turned his attention away from the ceiling and stared at me. "What?"

I held up the papers in exasperation. "There's at least fifty more questions! Why do they need to know so much about me?" He shook his head and went back to staring up as if I hadn't spoken.

"Just hurry up. We have a tour to get to, remember?"

After slaving through the registration forms, Edward and I got back in his car. He raised an eyebrow at me for the millionth time since I got here. "Why don't you ever buckle yourself in?" I looked down before shrugging at him.

"Demetri and Felix are really good drivers. I trust them with my life." He frowned at me but shook his head and placed the car in reverse.

"It's not safe to trust a vampire, Annabelle." I raised my own eyebrows at him.

"I trust you, don't I?"

* * *

After driving aimlessly around town for an hour, I got hungry. It was almost lunch time and I felt like I haven't eaten in days! "Hey, Edward, can you get me some food? I mean, I could always wait until we get home if you want… I'm just hungry." He silently nodded before he looked at me with a thoughtful expression.

"Yes, we can get food. You don't need to worry about it being any inconvenience." A slight pause. "You know, we don't properly know each other even though we live under the same roof." He continued staring at me and I felt my breath hitch.

Why was he so beautiful?!

Huffing, I reached my hand up and pushed his cheek so he was facing forward again. "Eyes on the road, _idiota_." He playfully glared before watching the traffic light.

"What do you want to eat?" Edward asked, looking around the street. I thought for a moment before I grinned.

"Some authentic American food would be great!" He thought for a moment before shifting gears and speeding away.

Moments later, we arrived at a diner. It was surprisingly full of people waiting to be served. I was pretty sure my eyes were widened fully in excitement and without thinking, I opened my door and rushed to his side, yanking the door open. "Come on, come on, let's go!" I pulled his arm and he must have been humoring me because he acted as if I could really pull him.

Once inside, a waitress showed us to a table and gave us both menus. She promised to come back in a few minutes to take our orders. I was disappointed that I had to wait to eat but she gladly asked what we wanted to drink. I asked for cola and Edward asked the same.

"So. You wanted to ask questions or something?" I took a sip from my straw and folded my hands and placed my chin in them.

"Sure. What is your full name?"

I rolled his name at his boring question but answered anyway. "Annabelle Mary Volturi. My real family name is Becker but I don't use that anymore." He nodded as if interested.

"What's your full name?" I noticed him start drawing circles in the wooden table, copying the design.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. My real surname is Masen but we need to be a family in order to fit in. Why are you here?"

A little put off at his question, I hesitated to answer. "Well… did Carlisle not tell you?"

He shook his head and frowned, fingers momentarily stopping their movement. "He said it wasn't his story to tell."

I sighed but thanked Carlisle. I knew I could trust him not to tell any secrets about me to just anyone. "I have emphysema. I've had it since I was nine. I had a real serious attack last year and Aro thought it best to send me to the wonderful Doctor Carlisle." Edward looked almost- dare I say it- sympathetic.

"Oh. I didn't mean to make you feel awkward or uncomfortable about it but you know… you can always talk with m-"

"Here you go." The waitress set our plates down in front of us and I stared hungrily at my cheeseburger and fries. Once the waitress was gone, I leaned forward eagerly and took a deep breath through my nose of the mouthwatering food only to start coughing violently.

Damn. Even I forget sometimes that I can't do simple normal things. Still coughing, Edward started looking worried. He held his hand out as if to touch me but seemed to think better of it. He handed me his cola instead. "Are you alright? Do you hurt?"

I shook my head and graciously accepted his drink. Taking a few gulps, I leaned back into my chair when I was done having an episode. I was wheezing now but ignored it as best as I could. "Yeah. I just need my inhaler." I felt my pockets for the little red device but panicked when I didn't feel its familiar bulge. "Oh no!" Slapping my forehead, I felt like diving under the table. I forgot my inhaler! "I must have left it at home. I can't believe I've been carrying that thing around for years and decide to just leave it…"

Edward stood from his seat and placed a hand gingerly on my shoulder. "Just stay here. I'll run and get it. I'll be back in five minutes." I nodded and tried to slow my breaths. It sucked not being able to use my lungs normally.

As I sat there waiting for Edward to return, I started picking at my fries. Disappointed by the lack of a companionship, I didn't feel like eating anymore. The waitress walked by our table and stared in confusion. "Wasn't a boy sitting here?" She wiped her hands on her apron.

I nodded gloomily. "Yeah. He went to the bathroom." She nodded before hustling away to the table where a little girl spilled apple juice all over the table and floor.

A few minutes later, Edward was back holding my inhaler. He held it out to me and I quickly took a puff. After a few moments of silence, I apologized to him. "Sorry. That I ruined lunch." I took a shy sip of cola and played around with my food. It was cold now but oh well.

He shook his head in what looked like disbelief. "You didn't ruin anything. Besides, I don't even eat." He smiled gently and flagged down our waitress. "I hate to bother you," ooh, he was laying it on thick, "but can you heat up our food?"

After dazzling the waitress, we got our food reheated and placed back in front of us. My hawk-like eyes noticed the twenty-something year old waitress slip a small piece of paper toward Edward. Eyes narrowing, I waited until she left before I reached across the table and snatched it from under his plate.

I unfolded the crumpled up piece of paper and read it.

_If you're ever looking for a fun time, call me_

_XXX-XXX-XXXX _

_xoxo_

I was disgusted to see there was a lipstick stain in the bottom corner. I balled the note in my fist and threw it onto the table. Scoffing, I took an angry bite of my cheeseburger. This was a form of sexual harassment, I'm sure of it! Edward chuckled and leaned forward until his elbows were on the table.

Still eating like an angry dog, I just stared at him. He really was a nice sight. (Not to mention, I had the _perfect _view.)

"Why are you so upset over her love note?" He cocked his head a little and my eyes narrowed again at the thought of that woman.

"It's a form of harassment to write a note like that!" I said with my mouth still slightly full. Edward grimaced and leaned back a few centimeters. Swallowing, I took a quick drink of cola. "How did you know it was a love note anyway?"

His eyes scanned the room again. "I told you," he tapped his temple, "I have a special ability. Look, I'll show you." I watched as he pointed at the waitress who was currently typing something in a computer. "She's still thinking about her note. She's also, oh." He looked bashful for a second and I grinned evilly.

"What? What was she thinking? Some dirty thoughts worthy of a porn movie?" I'll admit, being raised with Felix made me a little stupidly blunt.

I swear if he still had flowing blood, his cheeks would be tomato red. "Not exactly. She wishes I wasn't on a _date_."

Blinking a couple times, I felt dumbfounded. "Excuse me?" I choked out. "She thinks we're dating and she still writes you a note like that?" I was tempted to speak my mind to that waitress but Edward gripped my wrist as if he knew what I was thinking- which was impossible because of my "special ability".

"Calm down. Don't let these humans bother you." I felt taken aback. These humans? That's how he sees us? How he sees me? Just as some inferior species?

Sitting back in my seat, I grew quiet which didn't go unnoticed by him. He sighed and leaned back in his own chair. "What now?" He said exasperatedly.

I shook my head and didn't feel like being out anymore. I didn't know why I was so affected by his words. I wiped my mouth with a napkin before balling it and placing it on my almost empty plate. Edward's still had food on it which looked a little weird so I began placing some of his food onto my plate, tearing at his cheeseburger to make it look like he ate. "Let's just go."

Once we paid the bill, we were blanketed by an awkward silence in the car. I no longer felt excited but more… ashamed. Edward stopped at a red light and turned his body to look at me. "What's wrong? Do you not feel well?" He reached a hand out as if to touch me but I leaned away.

"Nothing." A pause. "Can you drop me off at an office store or something? I need to buy supplies. School starts soon, doesn't it?" He frowned but nodded.

Minutes later, he pulled into an office supply store and parked the Volvo. I reached my hand to push the door open but it was locked. Unlocking it, I tried again but Edward was too fast and he locked the doors again. "You know, Esme would be glad to go shopping for your school things."

Taking a deep breath, I turned and glared at him. "No need, Edward. No need to show you all how needy a _human _can be. I think I can handle a simple task like this on my own. I don't need special vampire skills to get this done." I unlocked the door and pushed it open. I stepped out and shut the door. I walked through the main entrance to the store and looked around.

After a few minutes, I felt disappointed with myself. After all the nice things Edward and his family did for me, I just had to indirectly insult him. Groaning, I just continued strolling through the many shelves. Grabbing a basket thing, I started putting pencils, folders, erasers, and other fundamental school things inside. I was probably shopping around for ten minutes when I declared myself done.

Walking to the cashier, I watched distractedly as he rung up all the items. I was shaken out of my reverie when he spoke in a bored tone. "That will be twenty two dollars and fourteen cents." Reaching into my back pocket, I searched for my wallet. Demetri had given me an American credit card that I could use unlimited for whatever purposes. The Volturi were practically sitting on money anyway.

Panic squeezed my heart when I didn't feel it's familiar bulkiness. Patting my other back pocket, I felt my heart speed up. I searched my other two front pockets and my heart dropped into my stomach. I don't think I even brought my wallet. Groaning, I looked at the cashier guy and was about to explain that I didn't have any money on me when a pale hand held out a black card to him.

"I'll take care of it," the familiar velvety voice said. I felt like banging my head on the counter. Of course _Edward _had to be here! I felt worse thinking back to what I said.

_I think I can handle a simple task like this on my own. _

The cashier rung up Edward's card and printed out a receipt. I took the bag and left the store, a moody vampire no doubt on my heels.

**Edward's POV (omg I know)**

I watched amused as Annie exited the store, still sulking. I felt a little guilty that I made her upset about using the word 'human' but what else was I supposed to say? That's what they were, wasn't it?

But then again, it was like calling a dog not by it's name, but just calling it 'dog.' I wanted to pull my hair out. This girl was making me crazy! First she gets all excited and cute looking around Forks. Next, she gets heated at the thought of a waitress flirting. Now, she's upset because I practically called her a human.

"Annie?" I asked confused as she passed the car and continued walking. She ignored me and kept to the sidewalk, head high up in defiance. Gosh, she was a handful.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I unlocked my precious Volvo and started the engine. I began driving close to her and rolled the passenger window down. "Annie?" I called to her. She stopped and looked at me.

"What?" I wanted to smile at her cute pout but decided against it.

"Aren't you getting in?" I continued to drive slowly so that we were side to side. She shook her head and looked forward.

"I'm going to walk home." She started walking again and this time, I did smile.

"You know how to get home, right?" Annie looked embarrassed for a second but quickly masked it with a smile. "Of course!" She said perkily.

I chuckled at her. "Well that's good. You know you're going the wrong way?" She quickly stopped, shut her eyes, and turned on her heel. "Of course! I was just, uh, making sure you knew how to get home on your own." Rolling my eyes, I turned my car and continued driving. If she wanted to walk home, so be it.

But as I got farther and farther away, I sighed and turned the car around. It was obvious she didn't know her way around town and by dropping a teenage girl by herself downtown was not one of my more brilliant ideas. I tried using my mind reading to catch a glimpse through others' thoughts to see if they'd seen her but I turned up empty.

Sighing again, I parked the car in the office store's parking lot, got out, and locked it. My amusement quickly turned to annoyance when I realized I had to leave my car here for a few hours. Frowning, I took a deep inhale and immediately, I pinpointed her very interesting scent. She smelled like old books, freshly baked bread, and, for some reason, a match that was recently lit. It doesn't seem like it but all these things combined smelled really, really good. From the rest of the Cullen's minds, I learned that they all thought she smelled good yet not as mouthwatering as any other human.

Tracking her down, I felt myself breathe an unnecessary breath of relief. She was still walking down a new street, mumbling things to herself. Since I was a vampire, I could hear what she was saying as if she were whispering it to me herself.

"Stupid moody egotistical vampire. Thinks he's better because he can snap my neck in three seconds. _Stupido moron. Se solo Demetri e Felix erano qui_." She kicked an empty can across the street in anger, still stomping her way through the town.

I was about twenty feet behind her, hands in my pockets and just casually watching her from afar. Her messy hair kept swishing about on her back, bringing forth a fresh wave of her scent with each step. Ten minutes passed before Annie stopped at the four way cross. She looked left and right and I heard her murmur, "Eenie, meenie, minnie, mo." She paused, shrugged, and chose left. To my amusement, that was the wrong way.

A good few hours passed as I silently followed Annie who kept as she kept getting frustrated when she realized she was walking in circles. We had passed the office store at least three times no matter where Annie went. It was funny really but I felt a seed of guilt when I remembered she was only human. Humans get tired and hungry. Sighing, I sped up my pace a little.

However, she surprised me when she stopped and went inside a convenience store. She didn't have any money, what did she think she was doing? Raising an eyebrow, I decided to lean against the side wall and listen in on the conversation inside. In the clerk's mind, I could see Annie perfectly, scanning through aisles and aisles of endless junk foods. As she went, she grabbed various items and gripped them tightly to her chest. A few minutes passed before she set all her food down on the counter, made a "please wait" sign with her hand and rushed to the bathrooms.

A few minutes later, she came back out and went back up to the counter. She smiled and reached into her pocket and pulled out-

My credit card! She grinned at the store clerk as he looked at it before looking back up at her. "This says Edward Cullen. And you are definitely not Edward Cullen."

She took a deep breath before answering. "He's a friend of mine. I'm staying with the Cullens for a while and he was _oh so kind _to give me his card." The cashier, still a little skeptical, rung it up anyway.

"Fifteen dollars. Would you like a bag?" Annie nodded and after her items were bagged, exited the store. Deciding to finally make my presence known, I kicked off from the wall and followed behind her again.

"I don't remember giving you my credit card." She jumped about a foot in the air and whirled around, eyes wide.

"How-how long have you been following me?" She grasped her bags closer to her body and stared bewildered at me.

"Oh, only a few hours." I shrugged nonchalantly and continued walking in the correct direction towards home. I heard her footsteps stutter as she rushed to keep up with me. Huffing a little, she asked me, "Why?"

I slowed a little so as not to overexert her poor lungs. I shrugged again. "Oh, you know. Just felt like wasting a good," I took a glance at my watch, "four hours of my time following a clueless girl wandering around a foreign town." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her frown before hurrying to catch up again.

She was swinging her bags behind me and wondering about the lack of response, I turned around. I blinked a few times seeing her sucking on a popsicle. My thoughts flew out of my head. Gulping, my eyes traveled down her body but they immediately snapped back to her face. Don't be a pervert!

Although it was creepy of me to look at Annie like that, I couldn't help admitting that she was appealing to the eyes. My eyes were drawn to her mouth again, watching her enjoy the frozen treat before I shook my head and continued walking.

I turned my attention away from her and stared straight forward.

Together, the two of us just continued to walk when I realized something.

I had actually enjoyed my day with the teenage girl.

* * *

**I'm sorry if I couldn't get the personality or inner thoughts of our dear Eddie right. It's hard writing for a 100-something year old male vampire.**

**Also sorry for any mistakes, this was typed really quickly without much thought **

**Next chapter I believe Annie and the Cullens will be starting school which means the plot will slowly start to lift **


	7. Chapter 7

"Annie! Wake up!" I jolted awake feeling something squash me. Blinking furiously, I tried sitting up but found I was buried under a pile of… cloth? "Seriously, girl! Today is the _first day of school_! We need to get you ready!" Ah, I could hear it now. Alice was the one waking me up.

"Give me another five minutes, I'm tired." I didn't even try getting out of the large pile of clothing. Despite my human hearing, I could hear her huff before I squealed as I was picked up. She seemed to ignore the various articles of clothing and continued carrying me to my joined bathroom. Setting me down on the closed toilet seat, she placed her hands on her hips and sent me a disapproving stare.

She glanced down at the clothes at our feet before perking up again. "Right! What do you want to wear? Skirt, dress, pants, shorts? It's a little chilly outside but since it's still technically summer it shouldn't be that bad. But then again, this is Forks." The pixie vampire shrugged before gracefully skipping out of the bathroom. "Wash your face! I'll tell Esme to start your breakfast and I'll be back to help you pick out some clothes!" Her voice faded near the end and I knew she was probably on her way downstairs now.

Huffing, I got off the toilet lid and shuffled over to the lavish sinks. Searching around for facial wash, I groggily yawned. It was too damn early for Alice's chipper attitude. Once I found the soap, I started splashing my face weakly with water. The temperature was a surprising cold and it started to slowly wake me up.

By the time Alice was back from speaking with Esme, my face was clean and ready for the day. Alice giggled to herself and bent down onto the floor. Picking up all the clothes, she rushed out and into my room. Placing the clothes all separately on the bed, she took a step back and tilted her head. "Did you decide what you want to wear?" She looked over her shoulder at me and I blinked.

"No…?" She rolled her eyes and gently took my arm and pulled me next to her. She started pointing out different styles of clothes. "You could wear this blouse and it would look really cute with those shorts over there. Or you can play it a little risky and wear this tank top with that skirt." Wrinkling my nose, I shook my head.

"No skirts. At least, not yet. I'm not really a fan of skirts or dresses. They make me feel weird, you know?" Alice pouted cutely at my confession and started begging me.

"Oh, please! Can't you just wear the skirt once? Since it's a special day today!" She started jumping up and down on the balls of her feet and I felt uncomfortable. I couldn't deny her something as simple as this.

Opening my mouth, I was about to reply when someone stuck their head in through the door. "Hey, Little Bug!" Emmett's loud voice boomed around the room. Alice waved dismissively at him and continued pouting at me. Her hands were now clasped in front of her as if in prayer.

I smiled at the somehow affectionate nickname from Emmett. No one knew why he called me 'Little Bug' but since he did, it sort of stuck. "Having troubles?" He chuckled and stepped further into the room. He whistled lowly after taking a look at the bed that was covered in clothes. "What happened in here? An Alice bomb go off?" He laughed at his own joke, leaning over onto his knees. "Alice, maybe you should just let the girl pick her own clothes. Besides, you'll probably have time to torture her later."

Alice perked up and laughed with him. I stared at the two siblings and felt a pang of envy in my heart. I missed my vampire siblings. Shaking my head, I smiled at the two before grabbing a random pair of skinny jeans and a collared shirt. Waving at them as they exited the room with their arms linked, I started undressing. Once I buttoned the last button on the light baby blue shirt, I heard Esme's voice call up for me.

Racing downstairs, I smiled politely at Jasper who was hiding in the corner of the dining room. I felt sorry for him; he was uncomfortable around me since he's the most recent veggie-turned-vamp. Alice seemed to sense her husband's discomfort because moments later she was gliding in and pecked the blonde vampire's cheek. She whispered something to him and he looked down at her and smiled.

At one end of the dining table was Rosalie and Edward. The two were playing a game of Blackjack. Merely shrugging at the strange game choice, I took my seat next to Carlisle who was reading the newspaper. Esme placed a plate of eggs and bacon on my plate and I giggled to myself. What a typical "American" breakfast.

I smiled my thanks at her before digging in. Looking around the room, I smiled to myself. I don't quite know when I had become close with the Cullen family; I guess it just sort of happened.

I became close with Alice because come on, who can't be friends with her? I became friends with Jasper because apparently, I had an "interesting and clean vibe" in his words. Rosalie and I somewhat bonded over our interests in cars. Emmett found my clumsiness funny and loved cracking jokes about me. Carlisle and Esme were like the parental figures I was lacking back in Italy. Edward… oh gosh, just thinking about the stubborn bronze haired vampire made me want to pull all my teeth out.

He was almost like a robot to me, almost like he had three settings for me. Disgust, anger, and irritation always showed on his face when I was in the same room. But on a rare occasion, I had seen him glance at me and send me a puzzling look. It was like his expression would soften and he would get this faraway look on his face.

Anyway, staying with the Cullens for almost a month has been interesting. Lately, I've been feeling this insistent poking in my mind and I could tell something wanted in. I wasn't sure what (or who) it was but I decided to just ignore it, not bothered by it that much.

"Annie? Are you listening?" My head snapped up and I looked at Carlisle. He had his patient face on, staring at me with a soft smile. I could feel my cheeks heating up and I swallowed the food in my mouth before shaking my head guiltily.

He chuckled before looking back down at his newspaper. "I was explaining how your everyday school routine will be like. You'll be riding with the rest of my kids, of course, and after school, you will come back with them. I'm not sure if you want a packed lunch or if you want to just buy lunch from the school cafeteria."

I thought about it. "I think I want to try the school food. You know, to test it." Emmett gagged from his spot in the kitchen (who was behind Rosalie, trying to cheat and whisper things in her ear but she kept swatting him away).

"Be warned, Little Bug, school food tastes like dirt."

Jasper snorted from his corner. "All food tastes like dirt to us, Em."

Emmett opened his mouth and held up a finger but before he could, the whole Cullen coven rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Emmett, we've been over this before; you were freshly Changed, of course that blueberry tasted similar to the fruit. But no, you weren't actually tasting it." They all said. I sat in my chair, amused. Edward rolled his eyes and actually looked over at me.

I felt a jolt in my pulse but dismissed it on nerves for the new school. "Did you take your pill?" I gasped and looked around. It was passed from Jasper, to Edward, and then to me. I opened the orange bottle and took out a white capsule. "Thanks for reminding me, Eddie!" He groaned at the nickname.

After taking my pill with a glass of chocolate milk, I went back upstairs to retrieve my backpack before we left for school. Rosalie and Edward had a small argument on which car to take; Rose wanted to take her newly suped up BMW. Edward, of course, wanted his silver Volvo.

Alice did not stand for this and glared at the two of them. "We're taking the Volvo," was all she said and the two immediately stopped fighting; Rosalie glaring and Edward with a smug face but it was quickly wiped from his face when he realized something. His precious baby only had only four seats. We would be taking the family Volvo, the Volvo XC90.

Rosalie and Alice sat in the back, Jasper and Emmett sat in the middle, which left the passenger seat open. Edward was chosen as driver and he slid into his seat, still grumbling something about stupid pixies. I hopped into my own seat, admiring the well kept interior. Cars never failed to impress me.

After I was buckled up, ("We're vampires, Annie. We don't need those silly things."), we drove off. My stomach a bundle of nerves, I looked out the window and watched the trees blur by. Edward enjoyed driving well past the speed limit; any other day and I wouldn't mind but today was my first day at an American high school. The movies I've seen of American high schools were never pleasant for the new girl.

Edward peered at me from the corner of his eye. Clearing his throat, which was strange since he surely didn't need to, I glanced at him. "Yes?"

He turned his stare to the road and pressed the brakes gently at the red light. Startled, I realized that I could see the school from here. "You don't have to be nervous." I looked back at Edward. "Their opinions shouldn't matter. They're just ignorant humans anyway." Glaring at his casual tossing of the word human, I sat back in my seat.

"Well, Edward, this ignorant human," I pointed to myself, "actually cares about those sort of 'silly human things'." I made little quotation marks with my hands. I could just feel Edward's eye roll.

He mumbled. "Whatever." All conversation cut off from the two of us but the rest of the Cullens were happily chatting away. I watched as Edward glanced at the vampires in the rearview mirror and his expression darken. Was he upset that he couldn't hang out with his family and he had to be stuck with me?

Feeling guilty, I softened my voice. "You know, Edward… I always wondered if American high schools were like the movies. Are they?" Edward didn't even glance at me.

"Depends." Was his short reply.

Pursing my lips at his difficult attitude, I decided to be the upperman. "Well, like in that movie, _Mean Girls_, was it? They acted as if they were friends with that new girl and then in the end, totally ruined her. Does that actually happen?"

Edward looked at me. I felt the urge to squirm under his gaze but, thankfully, didn't. He was just staring at me as if I were the most boring rock on the face of the Earth. "What? Do you not have high schools in Italy? Are you telling me that teenagers in Italy are perfect saints compared to American teenagers?" Feeling sheepish, I realized he was right.

In Italy, I was bullied for my association with the Volturi. They made fun of me for being the "creep that hung out with the hooded figures". This whole time, I've been thinking of Americans and Italians as two whole different things. Of course, in their own ways, they were two completely separate beings but we were all still humans.

Hanging my head, I didn't answer Edward. It was another couple of minutes before he broke the silence between us. "You won't end up like that girl." A short pause. "I won't let it happen."

Surprised, I peeked at him through my curtain of hair. Did he care about me enough not to let me be outcasted. To restrain from grinning too widely, I bit my lip. I watched in amusement as his eyes sharply darted away and he took a sudden intake of breath. He shook his head as if clearing his thoughts before parking the car. I hadn't even realized we were here. "Here we are. Forks High, home of the Spartans."

* * *

After I got situated with a schedule at the front office, we all gathered around the hood of the car and lay our papers flat. We all compared to see which classes we had together and shockingly, we were all in practically the same classes. I noticed that since Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were "seniors" their courses were a little different from the rest of ours. Edward, Alice, and I were "juniors" which meant we were in most of the same classes. Unfortunately, we had them all at different periods. The only classes I had with them were third and fourth with Edward, fifth with Rose, and sixth with Jasper.

Sighing, Alice pouted at me. "I don't have any classes with you!" I smiled sadly at her and we started our way to the entrance. Startling me, I noticed that the humans were all watching us; some were pointing at our group while others seemed too frightened to stare head on at us. Confused, I looked at them questioningly. Jasper, surprisingly, spoke up. "They don't know it but we have this… aura, I guess. It's like their bodies can tell we're predators and yet, they can't help but be attracted and intrigued."

Inside the school, I looked around and observed my new fellow schoolmates. There was a group at the end of the hallway, shoving someone into a locker. No, just kidding, they were standing around and chatting with each other. There were no bullies that I could see immediately. _Unlike lovely Volterra._

The Cullens and I parted ways, waving at each other sadly. I breathed in deeply and started making my way to the English hallway. I couldn't help but notice that the other students were all whispering as I passed by. Uncomfortable under their gazes, I stared at the floor. I really wish I didn't attract such unwanted attention. In Italy, it was just like this. I was bullied for being a loner, for having the last name Volturi. Were the people going to outcast me here, too? I nearly jumped out of my skin when I bumped into something.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I started apologizing without even looking up to see who it was. The person chuckled.

"I would hope so. You've put a wrinkle in my shirt." Head snapping up, I gaped at Edward. He chuckled at my disbelieving look and placed his hands on my shoulders, steering me towards some classroom. The people's whispers all quieted down.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had math!" Edward's steps didn't falter.

"Your discomfort was so heavy, I could feel it from the hall over there. It was like a cry for help." I blushed but allowed him to direct me to my classroom. The people already inside stared at us in amazement before Edward ducked down and whispered into my ear.

"See you at lunch." He smirked and walked off, ignoring the bawking students. I blinked multiple times, wondering if I was dreaming. That was very un-Edwardly of him. He actually made physical contact with me! Something he was so adamant about avoiding.

Shrugging, I walked into the class and dropped my things next to an unsuspecting boy. He looked nice enough. It was true because he immediately stuck his hand out for me to shake. "Hiya! Name's Mike, Mike Newton. You must be the new girl."

I smiled shyly and shook his hand. "Yup."

"So, where are you from?" Why does everyone ask this question? What's it to you if you find out where I'm from?

"Well, I was born in Germany but I was adopted by a family in Italy. I moved here during the summer break." Mike looked at me in awe and was about to answer when a binder was slammed down onto the table.

"You're in my seat." We both turned to look at the rather rude interruption and saw a girl with a stony looking face. She was expressionless as a rock.

"Jessica! I was wondering when you'd get here!" This 'Jessica' just continued staring at me. I started gathering my things that I had already taken out and stood up. I waved a small wave goodbye to Mike and, reluctantly to Jessica, before making my way to the table in the front. No one seemed to want to sit in the front.

Even from across the room, I could hear Jessica. "Did you see her? She looks like a mouse, Mike. What on Earth drove you to actually talk to her? You didn't even tell her this seat is taken!" Hanging my head, I tried ignoring the judgemental stares that were burning the back of my head.

Gratefully, I heard Mike attempt to defend me. "It's alright, Jess. Sheesh, she just came in and sat here. No need to get so defensive. And besides, what was I supposed to do? She came here with the Cullens." Jessica was quiet before she started firing questions.

"Are you serious? Was she adopted by Dr. Carlisle and his wife? Was she with Edward?" I rolled my eyes. Me? With Edward? Ha.

Just thinking about being romantically involved with that stoic vampire made me want to scoff. He would never go for a girl like me; he was too good for that anyway. I bet he would be disgusted to be hanging around a human. Especially a human like me that can't even breathe normally.

Getting suddenly depressed at my thoughts, I shook my head and started paying attention as the teacher walked in.

* * *

Unfortunately for me, I was the new talk of the school. Everywhere I went, people would start whispering to their friends, no doubt gossiping about my little run in with Jessica. Huffing, I made my way to the social studies

Second period was an absolute bore. At least now I had a friend, err, acquaintance. Edward was in this class with me! His familiar face would no doubt cheer me up. Practically skipping into the class, I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw he was already seated next to some other girl. Grumpily, I stomped by him and dropped my backpack onto the ground. Slumping into my seat, I glared at the back of the girl's head. She was in my seat!

_Now, now. She's been here longer than you. Besides, these are probably assigned seats. _

I jumped when the chair next to me screeched as it was pulled out. Looking up, I saw Mike Newton from earlier. "Hi!" I waved cheerily and he smiled back. Feeling hesitant, I asked him, "Am I in someone else's seat again?"

Mike just laughed at me and shook his head. "Don't worry, these seats are assigned. You just so happened to be sitting in the empty seat. And I'm sorry about Jessica earlier. She doesn't exactly trust new people very well. But don't worry, she'll warm up to you!"

I just nodded and sighed. Mike started to tap his pencil against the edge of the desk and I felt myself grow annoyed. I cleared my throat and he stopped, placing the pencil down… only for him to start tapping his foot. Taking a deep breath, I was going to ask him to kindly stop when he spoke before me. "You know, if you're not sitting with anyone later, maybe you can eat lunch with me and my friends."

"Well, uh, su-"

"Sorry, Mike, but Annie is going to sit with me and my family during lunch." Mike's attention snapped to Edward who had turned around in his seat and was staring him down. Gulping, Mike nodded and smiled apologetically at me.

"Maybe next time, huh?" I simply nodded and stared down at the paper on my desk. The teacher decided to choose that moment to walk in.

Edward swivelled back around and Mike faced the front, a frown settled on his face. Sighing, I dug around my bag for my pencil and with a panicked jolt, realized I lost it. _Of course_, I groaned mentally.

"Hey, Mike, do you have a pencil-"

Edward swiftly turned back around and gave me a pencil, cold stony fingers brushing with mine. I felt a little jolt at the skin to skin contact and blushed. "Thanks," I mumbled.

What is up with Edward? It's like he can read minds or something. First, answering for me about Mike's lunch invitation, and now about my pencil?

For a vampire, he sure is weird.

* * *

School was absolutely dreadful. I don't think I have ever been this tired before! Once we got home, I brushed off the family's concern and dragged myself up the stairs. Without even taking off my shoes or backpack, I slumped facedown onto my bed. Groaning, I just lay there. A knock on the door broke me out of my trance-like state. "Mmmm?"

Someone cleared their throat. "Are you okay?"

I didn't bother looking to see who was at my door. I groaned again in answer and I guess they took that as a sign that I was okay-ish. I heard the door softly click close and their footsteps receded down the hallway.

Deciding to take a nap, I burrowed further into my blankets. Sighing in bliss, I finally found the perfect position.

**Third Person**

Edward frowned. He had just closed Annie's door and was now waiting outside, staring the wood down as if it had all the answers to the world. Making his way towards his own room, he got lost in thought. Seeing Annie's obvious practically dead like form made him… worried. She didn't talk to anyone on the way home and just shut herself in her room, laying facedown on the bed.

Concentrating, Edward imagined pushing himself into Annie's mind. Again, for the millionth time, most likely, he was blocked. He had a growing suspicion about why he couldn't read her mind or why Alice couldn't always see her future but he kept telling himself he didn't care.

But deep, deep down, he did. He just didn't understand it. Yet.

**Oh my gosh! I am so sorry that I haven't updated this in a while! (I'm also sorry if this isn't an exciting chapter..)**

**I've been studying for finals and I took my last one yesterday! I wrote this pretty quickly so if there are any major issues, please tell me!**

**Thank you for your patience and your wonderful (and, in some cases, very _very_ strange) reviews!**

**Please keep reviewing and favoriting and following!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward's POV**

I looked around the empty living room, wondering where Annie was. It's been three weeks since she started school and she seemed so tired nowadays. Excusing myself from the conversation Alice was having with the rest of us, something about the weather, I walked swiftly up the stairs. I had just opened the door to my room when I stopped. A gentle song was coming from the piano in the music room and as soon as I heard it, my mind exploded with images.

I saw Annie, laughing with two older looking males who I assumed were her 'brothers', Demetri and Felix. Another image zoomed by and it was a small, blonde girl vampire with a scowl and black hood pulled over her head. The next image showed me a beautiful Italian city, a place one might see on a postcard. I was shocked at these images. Trying to identify who it was coming from, I realized that it wasn't from my family at all. Which only meant…

I slowly pushed the door to the music room open. There she was, swaying to the gentle music as her fingers danced across the keys with finesse. In awe at her ability, I simply stood there and felt my dead heart practically skip a beat.

_What the hell? What is this feeling? Edward?_

Ignoring Jasper's thoughts, I continued watching Annie. I took note of how the sun coming through the open window reflected beautifully off both her frizzy, messy hair and the gloss of the piano she was playing. I drank in the sight of her small form, swaying and looking relaxed and carefree. Seeing her so chilled looking, a small smile forced its way on my face.

When Annie's fingers stilled, I ran from the room before she could turn around. Unnecessarily breathing heavily against my shut bedroom door, I thought about what I just witnessed. Placing a hand over my unbeating heart, I willed my thoughts to slow down and tried calming myself. When I was satisfied with myself, I pushed my mind out and tried finding Annie's mind again… only to find that same mental block from before. Sighing, I dropped down onto my windowsill bench and placed an arm over my eyes.

Wishing I could sleep just so I could dream of seeing Annie play piano again.

**Annie's POV**

My alarm clock woke me up the next morning. Groaning, I snuggled deeper into my cocoon of blankets and tried shutting out the obnoxious sound. Today marked about the fifth week of school and I was already sick and tired of it. I seriously needed a break.

"Annie! Wake up, it's time to get ready for school!" Alice's voice rung from outside my door. I groaned again and attempted to block out her voice with my pillow but she began knocking loudly. "Annie! I know you're ignoring me!" The doorknob now began rattling and I almost felt worried that she was going to break down my door. But another voice melted me into a puddle.

"Leave her alone, Alice. I'm sure Annie's getting up now," Edward said softly although it was a little muffled since he was on the other side of the door. "Just give her some peace, okay?" I knew the two had walked away when the rattling and knocking had stopped.

Sighing, I stood reluctantly from my comfy bed and made my way to the conjoined bathroom. Grumbling under my breath, I turned the faucet on and began washing my face.

* * *

Alice and Rosalie sat in the middle seats as Jasper and Emmett sat in the back. I was sitting up front with Edward, my own personal seat. Speaking of Edward, I noticed he kept glancing at me from the corner of his eye this morning… Just watching me.

"Can I help you, Eddie?" He jerked the wheel a little sharply before straightening it again. His face looked panic for a moment before he shook his head at me. I smiled at his obvious discomfort- what, I'm an evil little girl- and continued watching the trees zoom by my window. "Hey, Jasper?" Said vampire looked up at the rearview mirror. Seeing the uncertain look in his eyes, I thought better about what I was going to ask.

"Nevermind." I said. Jasper looked apologetic.

"No, tell me, darlin'." I blushed at the term of endearment. It was almost like Emmett calling me those weird nicknames. I knew Jasper was devoted towards Alice but… this was a boy we're talking about! If a boy even said hi to me, I blush and freak out.

"Well…," I hesitated, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the library with me later. I still haven't been to it yet." Jasper looked at Edward and smirked, something I have rarely seen the blond vampire do.

"Hmm… I don't know, darlin'. I'm not entirely in control of my… feelings." With that, Emmett burst out laughing and Alice and Rosalie both cracked smiles. Edward's grip on the wheel tightened and he didn't dare look in the rearview.

I was just confused. Feelings…? "Oh? Okay, then." I said the last part almost in question but I brushed off the vampire's strange attitude. Emmett, still snickering behind his hand, nudged Jasper and nodded his head at Edward.

"Maybe you should ask someone else, Little Bug. I'm sure someone would be more than willing to give you a _ride_… to the library." He broke off in hysterics again and this time, Alice giggled and Rosalie just rolled her eyes, grin still on her face.

I felt my heart drop a little. Were they making fun of me? "I don't understand…" Edward sighed from up front and pressed the brakes on the car a little harshly, causing all of us to jerk forwards a couple inches.

"Don't pay attention to them, Annie. They just like teasing everyone, nothing personal." Looking at all their faces slowly, I took in the stern look from Edward and the snickers and smirks from the rest of them. Blinking a few times, I shook my head and grabbed my red backpack, opened the door and stepped out. Looking at the school, I felt glum again since it was a new school day.

I was startled out of my thoughts when an arm hooked around my neck and shoulder, bringing me closer to a rock hard body. "Let's go, sweet cheeks. Your class is right across from mine," Emmett's booming voice said. Something like a hiss was heard behind me but since Emmett's grip was so strong, I couldn't fully turn back to see who did it. Emmett's body rumbled with more laughter as we walked together, me seriously confused and most likely wide-eyed.

* * *

Ah, lunch time. My favorite time of the day; well, besides 3:30, when school gets out. Making my way towards the cafeteria, I heard the soft clicking of heels and suddenly, Rosalie appeared next to me, strutting as if she were walking the runway. I smiled warmly at her and we walked together in silence before she broke it. "So, Annie… how do you feel about Edward?"

I picked up on the slight teasing tone of her voice but decided to ignore it. "I don't know…?" Rosalie looked at me and laughed a little which honestly shocked me. Rosalie wasn't one to trust and get close to easily; she had many problems in her human life and for that, I knew to keep a respectful distance until she was ready to open up and be friends.

"You are a silly, blind, naive girl." She smiled again before tossing her gorgeous blonde hair over her shoulder and picking up her pace. I shook my head before practically running to keep up with her.

"Slow down, Rose! My legs aren't nearly that long!" I called to her. Rosalie merely laughed again, the sound like tinkling of bells. Pouting, I huffed and jogged next to her.

**Jasper's POV (whatttttt)**

I stared at Edward with a funny look and thought back to what he said three days ago.

"_I don't know guys… I feel something that I don't understand and it's really starting to bug me." Edward sighed and leaned forward on the couch, placing his head in his hands. We looked at him with knowing looks and, feeling curious, I took a peek at his emotions. _

_He may not have known what they meant but I sure did. I felt strong waves of adoration, awe, and bliss. Complete and utter bliss. This was the most relaxed I've ever seen Edward._

_I smirked and leaned back into my chair, crossing my arms over my chest. "You know exactly what you're feeling, Edward. Don't act so innocent." His head snapped up to me and he glared, daring me to say it out loud. So, I did. "Edward feels adoration and awe towards Annie. Not only that but he's not tense anymore and he always has this undertone of longing. I think our brother is-"_

_Reading my mind, probably, he jumped to his feet. "No! That's impossible!" The rest of the family looked amusedly at us before Emmett spoke up._

"_No way. You've got the hots for Annie?" He guffawed and Edward had the decency to look embarrassed. "Dude, she's so much younger than you! And imagine Demetri and Felix if they ever found out!" He found that even more amusing and began slapping his knee. _

_Edward growled and pulled his hair. "I. Do. Not. Have the 'hots' for her! I don't!" Edward's wide eyed stare turned into a glare as he lowly growled. "And keep your thoughts about her clean, Emmett."_

_Emmett burst out into a new round of laughter again, his laugh practically shaking the house. The rest of the family all chuckled and Alice, the little pixie, starting squealing. "Oh, Edward, that's just wonderful! I've always thought about what it would be like for her to stay with us forever! Just think; you won't be so lonely and sulking anymore!" _

_Edward growled again before running out of the room, his emotions of embarrassment and shyness waving off him thickly. _

Cocking my head a little, I continued to watch my younger brother. He looked at me as if I called him. Reading my mind, he frowned. "Stop thinking about that. It wasn't that funny."

Emmett, deciding to join the conversation, leaned over Alice and whispered, "What, having a hard on for Annie?" Edward glared but didn't say anything instead, his head snapping towards the cafeteria doors as they burst open. In walked an amused Rosalie and a huffing Annie. I tried getting a read on Annie's emotions but she was blank, as usual. Instead, I paid attention to Edward's emotions. He felt shy all of a sudden and intrigue rolled off him. I smirked again, nudging Emmett and Alice before nodding towards Edward.

Alice giggled at Edward's look before straightening herself up and waving enthusiastically at Rose and Annie. Annie plopped down into her usual seat between Rosalie and Edward and Alice pushed her untouched pizza towards her. Annie took it without question and began tearing into the disgusting food. Back in my day, we didn't have 'pizza'...

Oh my gosh, I sound like a grandpa.

**Annie's POV (ha sorry for changing it so much)**

I ate my pizza in silence and instead, listened to the rest of the conversations around the table. Emmett and Jasper were talking about a possible hunting trip, Alice was speaking enthusiastically to Edward about one thing or another while Rosalie kept inputting her own comments to both conversations. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Annie?" Looking behind me, I saw what's-his-name… Mike! That's right.

"Yeah?" I paused my hand from shoving another bite of pizza into my mouth. How embarrassing, I'm eating like a pig. Clearing my throat, I put the pizza back onto the plate and turned my full attention to him.

Mike shifted on his feet and kept glancing at Edward for some reason. "I was just wondering… if you would, uh, you know, yeah, uh…" he trailed off and my brows furrowed in confusion. I motioned for him to go on but he kept blubbering.

"Mike, I can't understand you. Just take a deep breath and talk slowly." Without really thinking, I placed a hand on his arm in a comforting sort of way. It was something Alec or Jane would do to me whenever I felt particularly anxious about something. Mike glanced down at my hand and then his eyes flickered up to my eyes again.

"Would you maybe want to go o-out with me sometime?" He reached a hand up to rub his neck and I felt myself still in shock. Did… did some boy just ask me out on a date?

Of course, my feeling of actual surprise was broken by a loud wolf whistle by none other than Emmett. Mike's attention snapped to the burly vampire and I felt my cheeks reddening almost in embarrassment. I was feeling conflicted. I was just earlier explaining how I would practically turn into a fool if a boy so much as waved at me, and here was a boy, asking me on a date… and yet it felt wrong to do something like that with Mike. I didn't want to go with him but I didn't know how to gently reject him.

"Uhh…" An awkward silence covered the table as if everyone took in a deep breath in waiting. Squirming in my seat, I looked awkwardly around, my eyes bouncing around everything but Mike. "Well, uh…" Now I was the babbling idiot.

Someone decided to speak up for me. "I'm sorry, _Mike_, but Annie and I had plans to go to the library later today." My eyebrows shot up to my hairline. _We did?_ "Unfortunately, she won't have any free time to go out with you." I peeked over my shoulder and saw Edward staring almost boredly at Mike. Mike paled and he took a cautious step back.

"Maybe some other time, Annie." He sent a small smile at me before practically running off. Turning back around to the table, I saw the Cullen's, minus Edward, all whispering excitedly to each other. They kept glancing at me and then to Edward and back again before whispering again.

I wanted to bang my head on the table. _What the hell is wrong with you vampires?_

Edward looked startled at me. "What?" I blushed. Had I said that out loud? But looking to the others, I saw them all still talking amongst themselves and I knew I couldn't have possibly said that out loud. Edward continued staring weirdly at me before I looked down at my plate.

"This pizza is good, isn't it?" A look of disgust flashed across Edward's face. This time, I did bang my head down onto the table.

* * *

**OMG! It has been a while since I've updated and I'm truly sorry... I'm also sorry for what I'm about to say.**

**I'm going on a trip soon, so I won't be able to update again until mid-August... I really am sorry. (Well, I might just get onnnnnee last little update before I go, but don't count on it.)**

**Sigh, on that note, let me just say thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following! (Also, to the readers giving me those very strange reviews... thank you. I think you know who you are haha)**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! See you again mid-August (or maybe before, if we're all lucky).**


End file.
